


Spooning

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuties, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Ayato hates spooning after sex doesn’t mean Kaneki won’t do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> just some short drabble because its sunday and idk when ill have the chance to write again. i hate school :c

6:14am. One can see the sun coming out in the far horizon.

In a certain room of a certain apartment in a certain part of Japan, a couple lay in bed after their 4th round that night – or morning; whatever.

“If we’re done, get off me,” Ayato grumbles. He’s all sweaty and it’s  _humid_  – he needs a shower, then sleep; not his lover trying to get  _his_ wet with sweat body on his back right after sex. To begin with, spooning had never been on his list of things he liked. Of course, that doesn’t stop Ken from doing just that.

As if on cue, a pair of well built arms wrap around Ayato’s naked waist just as he tried to get out of bed, locking him in place. Without saying, that very “place” is against Ken’s chest. Ken’s  _sweaty_ chest. Ayato groans as his lover’s head drops onto his shoulder, wet hair tackling his cheek.

“It’s too early for this shit,” he objects halfheartedly. Ayato knows he’s already lost, but no harm in trying, right? Ken simply nuzzles against him with a just as halfhearted ‘mmm’, Ayato’s hands now in his somewhat larger ones, toying with them – tugging, rubbing, entwining his fingers with his own. “You can shower later. It’s Sunday, after all,” Ken drawls, whispering the words into Ayato’s ears, making him shiver.

Ayato sigh, and relaxes completely, letting himself sink against Ken. “I guess,” he says, tone slightly annoyed and clearly filled with reluctance. Ken chuckles. _Ah, he’s sulking._

“Ayato.”

“What now?”

A kiss lands on Ayato’s lips, soft, light, quick.

“Good morning.”

“Yeah, yeah. Mornin’,” the boy replies, not looking at Ken, returning the grip he felt on his fingers.

Ayato hates spooning straight after sex, but if it’s Ken, he suppose that doesn’t even comes close to a problem.


End file.
